1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pavement systems that provide a relatively smooth, durable travel surface for vehicle and/or pedestrian traffic. In another aspect, the invention concerns a segmented pavement system comprising a plurality of interfitted individual pavement segments, wherein the elevation of each pavement segment can be individually adjusted to maintain a smooth travel surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pavement systems (e.g., roads, runways, and sidewalks) are used throughout the world to provide relatively smooth and durable travel surfaces for vehicles and/or pedestrians. Most conventional pavement systems employ a substantially continuous slab of asphalt or concrete that is supported on the ground. In many areas of the world, instability of the ground on which pavement is placed causes premature failure (i.e., cracking and/or pot-holing) of the pavement. Such premature pavement failure results in expensive pavement repair and/or replacement operations. Premature pavement failure is especially problematic in areas where the ground comprises high levels of silt such as, for example, in the Mississippi Delta region.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a more durable pavement system that is suitable for use on relatively unstable ground.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pavement system which can be cost effectively maintained to thereby provide a relatively smooth travel surface for many years.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cost effective method of maintaining pavement that allows the useful life of the pavement to be extended.
It should be understood that the above-listed objects are only exemplary, and not all the objects listed above need be accomplished by the invention described and claimed herein. Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the written description and drawings.
Accordingly, in one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a pavement segment comprising a substantially rigid slab, a port extending through the slab, and a valve rigidly coupled to the slab. The port is operable to provide fluid communication between a first side of the slab and a second side of the slab. The valve is operable to control flow through the port.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a pavement system comprising a plurality of interdigitated pavement segments. Each of the pavement segments includes a plurality of spaced-apart pavement ports extending therethrough.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a prefabricated pavement segment comprising a concrete slab, a metallic frame surrounding the concrete slab, a plurality of elongated metallic reinforcing members disposed in the concrete slab, a metallic sleeve fixedly disposed in the concrete slab, and a valve fixed relative to the sleeve. The concrete slab presents a top surface, a bottom surface, and a plurality of outer perimeter surfaces. The metallic frame is positioned adjacent the outer perimeter surfaces. The metallic sleeve at least partly defines a port extending through the slab, and the valve is operable to selectively permit and inhibit flow through the port.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of repairing pavement. The method comprises the steps of: (a) coupling a high-pressure line to a port extending through an individual pavement segment; and (b) pumping a flowable material through the port and below the segment to thereby adjust the elevation of the individual pavement segment.